


Tattered Parchment

by localnastyboy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Facials, Hickies, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: Based on an anonymous prompt I received on tumblr: "Anders wasn't just writing his manifesto in game. He was writing love letters. That are somehow both overly mushy and x-rated.  Once Fenris is capable of reading one he can't look away..."





	1. Chapter 1

The group assembled for their usual missions in the city- stomping Carta thugs, retrieving lost jewelry for lazy nobles, and stepping in between harmless domestic disputes and dear God no one in this damn city can handle anything for themselves. 

Fenris isn’t one for charity work let alone pro bono jobs for helping mages find their friend who just maybe wandered off the other day and they can’t reach him themselves. One thing he was pleased about, though, were the people who made up the party today. 

Varric, for starters, has a sense of humour that he can appreciate and Varric never gets political either way so tensions are never raised with him. And she may not be his type, but Isabella has a fun and charming air about her that keeps the party relaxed and in high spirits. Hawke with his second-hand embarrassing confidence always gets them in trouble somehow but at least their days are never boring, that’s for sure. The only thing better than the company he kept today was the company he didn’t keep. While the four traveled about, that left Anders kept at a safe distance in the seedy underbelly of Kirkwall, working on the sick and elderly that could not access the Hightown apothecary. Anders always worked for free and Fenris thought of that being some sort of holier-than-thou bullshit to gain sympathy for the mages.  Very unfortunately though due to the nature of the job today, the motley crew headed towards Darktown in search of the missing mage they were instructed to find and Fenris dreaded every second because he knew exactly who Hawke would ask first about the whereabouts of the young apostate. 

Anders was sitting at his make-shift desk make of recycled crates very focused on writing- probably making a part two of his insufferable manifesto he insists on reciting whenever there is a lull in conversation whether they’re sitting in the Hanged Man or hiking through Sundermount. Anders didn’t seem to notice the company walk in and he continued writing. He was biting his lip, looking as if holding back a smile.

“Hey, Anders. Too busy to have a chat?” Hawke called as they walked through the clinic towards their acquaintance. Anders’ head shot up to meet their gaze and his hands slammed down on the desk, covering up his writings and as he clearly was not expecting company. Hawke leaned over the desk, “Working on something important?”

“Quite important indeed! Just making some reports per usual. It seems most of my patients lately have been showing similar symptoms and I wanted to catalog them in case it comes back in the future.” Anders swept his papers underneath a leather-bound notebook concealing whatever he had been writing. Fenris offered a raised eyebrow and Anders rolled his eyes, focusing his attention back to Hawke. He brushed the loose strands of blonde out of his face and behind his ear. “How can I assist you today, Ser Champion?”

“Please, no need for formalities,” Hawked chuckled, “Just had a couple questions for a job. Missing kid, probably just ran away but I wanted to ask you since you know the passers-by around here.”  

Anders stood up from his desk and walked to Hawke’s side and snaked his arm around that of his friend’s. “I’ll tell you anything, handsome” he said with a grin, “walk with me.”

The men walked away together chattering, Isabella and Varric in tow. Fenris didn’t move from his spot. Varric looked back his head to face the elf. “You coming, broody? Or are you and Anders still having a lovers’ spat?” Fenris grimaced and looked at Anders. He somehow managed to frown even deeper. 

“Don’t make me sick, Varric. I’ll stay behind until they’re finished with their business. Don’t mind me.” Fenris crossed his arms and Varric shook his head and sighed, and trotted to catch up with the rest of the group.

Fenris stayed behind because yes, he can’t stand Anders but also because Anders was being way too suspicious for those papers to be routine work. Hawke started teaching Fenris to read almost 3 years ago and he could do fine without the help. Besides, if you’re trying to be subtle about snooping through someone’s work, you don’t exactly ask for help.

Fenris laid his sword beside him as he pulled up a worn-looking chair and sat down at the shabby desk, flipping through the pages that were concealed under the notebook where Anders normally would write his work-related pieces; another hint Anders may not have been working as hard as he let on. The first page he lifted up looked more like a letter than any Manifesto or medical notes he had even seen from Anders. Intrigued, Fenris sat back in the chair and read the letter. 

_Fenris,_

His name stood out to him, sitting at the top of the page. What kind of business did Anders have writing him? If it was some sort of issue he had, he should just say it to his face and get it over with. Anders usually has no problem with confrontation, so Fenris read on, intrigued.

_Fenris,_

_When I look upon you, my heart cannot rest, for every moment I imagine my fingertips tracing every curve of your bod making sure to not leave one place undiscovered. My lips would brush against your neck, teasing your skin with nips that would leave you breathless just as you had done with me for years. I would run my hands through your silver hair, gripping it tightly as I pull you close to my chest. Your green eyes captivate me and hold me in place. I never want to move from your side, especially if my place would be on my knees between your legs. Tell me where you want me and I would oblige instantly. You know how much I hate to disappoint._

_Yours._

What in the ever-loving void did he just read. And oh no there’s more. Fenris sat there, shocked. He never paid all that much attention to the mage just because whenever they were within earshot of each other, abuses were exchanged instantly. He had to admit, his eyes would linger a little lower when Anders walked in front of him. Half because he wanted to step on his dress tripping him and sending him flying, half because as much as he hated to admit it, his ass would fit perfectly in his hands.

He turned to the next letter.

_Fenris,_

_You make it hard for me to concentrate on my work. When I work late into the evenings, I fantasize about you walking into the room once all of my clients have cleared out and speak in low whispers in my ear. You push my coat down my arms and let it drop to the floor. Your fingers working quickly to unfasten the rest of the clothing restricting me and watch me with a hunger when it pools by my feet.  Your lips are quick to touch my skin and a soft moan escapes my mouth. As you trail down my torso with feverish kisses, I stop you. I want to be the one to treat you. The one to make you call out in pleasure.  I slide my hands down your sides as I slip down below you. I beckon you to part your legs while I pull your trousers down past your knees-_

The elf pushes the chair back from the desk, overwhelmed by what he saw. Maybe Hawke shouldn’t have taught him how to read. He felt a warmth between his legs and promptly crossed them. He ran his armoured hand through his hair as he caught his breath. He had no idea what to make of this and was a mix between surprised, impressed, and undoubtedly horny.

He continued.

_-while I pull your trousers down past your knees dragging my nails down your thighs, eliciting a soft groan from between your parted lips. I love to leave my mark on my lovers and you’ll be no exception. When you leave me, you’ll be reminded of how I tore you down and built you back up again. That being said, the tearing down portion is definitely my favourite part.  Freeing your length from pants, I hum as I take your cock in your mouth. I let you grab my hair and show me exactly what you like, making sure I do the most to please you. While you direct the rhythm, I use the underside of my tongue to slide down to the base taking all of you to the back of my throat. Maybe you don’t expect me to take all of you, but you choke out a plea that almost startled yourself.  You begin to get desperate, pulling me as hard as you can, fucking my mouth without me getting a moment of rest. When you finally release me, I pull back gasping for air and you finish on my face. My mouth is still open, begging to taste all of you. You lean down, holding my chin between your thumb and index and kiss me. I still have you in my mouth but you don’t seem to care, pushing your tongue past my lips, tangling itself with mine.  Before you turn away to part ways for the evening, you grab me one more time by the hair and pull me close. You whisper to me that I’m yours to use, but was there any doubt?  If I'm lucky, I’ll get the chance to be used once more._

_Yours._

He slowly returned the page to its place underneath the notebook, hands slightly shaking as they went. He was undeniably hard and his leggings certainly wouldn’t help to cover his shame. He sat there dumbly for another brief moment before looking up.

Anders was leaning on the door frame watching him with an unreadable face. Hawke appeared to have not followed him back, leaving Fenris and Anderson facing each other alone. Fenris flushed a deep red. Anders broke the silence first, “Looks like you found my work.” Words didn’t come as easy to his muse who stood before him, stunned. 

“Is… is this what you think about? Truly?”

“Truly,” said the blonde walking over to Fenris, eyeing his unforgiving hard-on, “but it looks like I may not be the only one.” 

“Please, I had absolutely nothing to do with that. How dare you write something like that about me? Absolutely un-fucking-believable.” Fenris grabbed his blade before storming out of the clinic.

Anders walked over to his desk and folded the letters, shoving them deep in his pocket. He likes to lead on that he’s confident and everything he does have a clear purpose, but those notes should never have fallen into his hands. Not yet, anyways. 

Fenris quickly ran back to his mansion, slamming the door behind him. He couldn’t help it but tease himself out of his pants and rub one out the moment he was in the privacy of his home. 

Goddamnit Anders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and final chapter. Fenris returns to Anders' clinic to get more information about the letters he had read the previous day. Would he find out what he's looking for, or get more than he could handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially planning on this being a one-shot but people happened to really like it and I am a slave for fenders so of course I added another installment. Last one though I promise! Hope this ties a nice bow on the story.

Armor strewn across the floor, Fenris knelt by his front entrance trying to catch his breath. His hand was covered in himself and he immediately felt shame. He rose to his feet to wash off and then promptly stumbled into bed afterwards, legs still shaking. The sheets felt cool around his flushed brown skin and his tattoos were giving off a soft glow after his exertion. He hated that Anders could play him like that; have him become completely undone by just a couple of paragraphs. The mage never seems to show much other than disdain for him which is why this caught him completely and utterly by surprise. As he fell asleep, he told himself that he would go to the Darktown clinic tomorrow for some answers.

The early afternoon light shone through his chamber window and he woke up with a groan. He looked down at his morning wood, frowned, and quickly dressed himself trying to conceal it. He keeps telling himself he'll need better pants than leggings to wear and at least this is a little motivation to find something else. Later.

The streets were busy today as he made his way past the Hightown market. He didn't plan on sleeping in so late but he was a bit more exhausted than usual last night. As he passed by the various merchant stalls walking further south, the shabbier the brickwork and architecture becomes. He makes his way into Darktown and the afternoon sun is but blotted out except for the cracks in the wooden planks that make up the roofs of the area. There are a few people milling about the clinic but otherwise it seems like a slow day. Anders is working on an older gentleman, his hands emitting a blue light as they hover over the man's back. His brow is furrowed as he works, consumed by the task at hand. His thin agile fingers wave in a repeating pattern over his patient's skin, flitting around very delicately and with purpose.

Anders caught sight of the elf standing by the entrance. He was watching him intently with those green eyes and he did _not_ look happy. Fenris was dressed in his usual garb but clearly put in on haphazardly with wrinkles lining most of the piece. His hair a little more unkempt than usual. The mage focused on finish up with the patient as soon as possible, but his stomach was turning with anxiety. What would Fenris do; try to kill him again? Anders was no stranger to his fury but this time around it was definitely personal. 

He wrapped up with his last client for the day, replacing the gauze and herbs that were lying around into their rightful place and rubbed at his wrists with a contorted face. Just because he was a magic user didn't mean his work didn't leave him without toll.

Hiding his worries and discomfort, Anders beamed at his guest. "Looking to get a little work done? I know you work hard on those missions. I'm sure you could use my magic fingers," he said giving his hands a little wiggle.

"Keep your mouth shut, mage. And especially keep those hands away from me," he crossed his arms and his jaw tightened. "What is your fixation with me?"

Anders sat down by the desk, his ears began to turn pink under the freckles. "I wouldn't go as far to say "fixation". I certainly wouldn't be so formal about it either. Would you be surprised if I told you I didn't wan't you snooping through my things while I'm away? Not to mention you're usually the one to lecture me on privacy."

"I do not lecture."

"How about "shake down"."

"Don't turn this back on me. Keep talking."

"You must know this is a wholly unprofessional time and place to discuss this. Would you prefer the privacy of your mansion?"

"Like hell you're ever going to my place."

"In any case," Anders stood up and walked passed Fenris to close the door of the office and placed a CLOSED sign on the other side and shut it tight, locking it. Fenris swallowed hard. "I'm not sure exactly what you want to hear. Did you enjoy yourself? Were you disgusted? Do you plan to kill me?"

"I'm not here to kill you. I would never hear the end of it from Hawke... not sure the others would be bothered much though."

Anders let out a laugh, and purred "I know I was never quite popular, but I did seem to strike a cord with you, did I not?"

"You did."

"A good or bad one?"

"I haven't decided."

"Undecided is better than seething hatred, I always say!"

"Get to it or maybe I will kill you after all," Fenris taunted, his hair fell in his face obscuring his eyes. Anders could feel them on him all the same.

Anders was usually very good at talking himself out of trouble- thing is, it's just as easy for him to talk himself into it. Between the two, it's a toss up which way this could go."I hope I didn't offend you. I'm not a writer in any respect, but it makes the day go by faster. I hope I didn't make you too out of character," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Taking my cock out around those I don't like even speaking to could usually be considered out of character."

"Usually?"

"Usually."

"A joke out of you! Well, I suppose that's true enough," the healer pulled out the letters from the inside of his jacket pocket. "I was going to throw these damn things out. I have enough problems without a crazed warrior coming for me for my shit writing." 

"I'll make it very clear, it's not your writing I'm concerned about. When did you start thinking of me?"

"Oh my dear Fenris, you'll have to be more specific. I've known you for a few years now and you've come across my mind once, perhaps twice during," Anders goaded, walking closer to his guest.

"Thinking of you on your knees before me " _taking me all the way to the back of your throat_ " I believe is what you said?"

Anders looked taken aback. Writing about it was great, but hearing it in that deep voice was much better. "You were never especially tact, were you?"

"Hearing you talk is more annoying, plus using your own words to shut you up is quite poetic."

"You're awfully snippy today! Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? Perhaps something kept you up? I knew you left in quite a rush yesterday, I never got a change to give you a proper goodb-" was all Anders could get out before Fenris pulled him in, kissing him hard on the mouth. This wasn't about feelings, this was a pure physical need. One of his hands rested on Anders' hip, the other entangled in blonde hair.

They broke apart and Anders was completely flushed red. Fenris broke the silence first, "Didn't I just say hearing you talk is annoying?"

A laugh escaped his partners lips, "I suppose you did."

They drifted back together, a pair of rough lips meeting another. Anders kept his hands resting firmly on Fenris' lower back while the two kissed. Fenris pulled Anders' head to the side, raking his teeth above pale freckled skin. Breath hitched in Anders' throat from the pressure on his neck. His eyes screwed shut, taking in the feeling. 

Fenris traced his tongue around below the area of the mage's ear and bit down, sucking on sensitive skin. Anders let out a soft whimper and tightened his grip, aching to strip everything off to see the elf he's been imagining for so long. 

"You're not the only one who likes to leave marks," Fenris hummed, examining the bruise that will fully form an hour from now. He plans to leave many more behind, both in concealed places that were easy to hide, some that could be spotted by anyone who cared to pay enough attention. He focused back onto his lover's lips, lightly nipping his bottom lip and pressing his tongue in. Fenris didn't mean to get to into so quickly, shown off by him slowly grinding on Anders leg which was placed between his thighs. Anders responded by moving his leg forward, applying more pressure to Fenris' groin. 

Anders pulled up his hands to begin unfastening Fenris' armor. He half-expected Fenris to stop him but he received no such resistance and continued to take off as much as he could while still kissing his partner. 

The elf stood before him exposed from the waist up, Anders finally to see the extent of the lyrium tattoos sprawled across his hardened body. He rested a hand on the bare chest and he knew this wouldn't be enough. His hand slid down Fenris' body and rested feeling above the beginnings of a hard-on. "I want to see you do what you wrote about. Care to put on a show?"

"How could I say no to such a polite inquiry?" He took out his elastic from his ruffled hair and re-tied to keep the hair from his face. Fenris is quite fond of long hair on his partners, better for pulling and directing.

Anders sunk down to the unfinished floor of the clinic and shrugged off his jacket. He leaned over and kissed Fenris' bulge from over his thin pants and slowly licked his length. Fenris asked for a show so he was going to get one; Anders would say that he specialized in theatrics. He looked up into his green eyes and Fenris growled, growing impatient and fully hard. Anders continued to mouth around his cock until Fenris thrusted forward ever so slightly, silently asking him to move forward. 

He smiled and obliged, reaching around and pulling the leggings down painfully slow keeping his eyes on Fenris the entire time. Fenris was above average but thicker than Anders had expected. He wrapped a delicate hand around his cock and stroked back, pulling back the foreskin revealing a thin drop of precum. "Have I been keeping you long?"

"Longer than I'd like," huffed Fenris.

"Good." He licked at the tip, to which Fenris shuddered. He wrapped his lips around him and began to take him in his mouth. Anders continued stroking while his head pushed forwards Fenris' pelvis. His tongue worked the shaft while his lips kept constant pressure, his head occasionally tilting to get a better angle and suck as much as he could. He doesn't want to let this moment go to waste in case Fenris decided this is a one-time opportunity. Good thing Anders knew how to seize an occasion. With his free hand, he played with himself while he worked. He didn't mind not coming as long as his partner was satisfied, but he couldn't help but pull himself out and stroke his own cock.

"Fuck," Fenris hand returned to Anders' head; not so much grabbing as keeping him standing. 

Anders took his hand off of Fenris' cock and continued with his mouth while that hand snaked around and grabbed the tight ass of his partner. He could feel the strong muscle underneath the skin. Anders couldn't get enough of it.

While he sucked, he could feel himself getting closer, and by the curl of the toes standing by his knees, so was Fenris. "Want to see exactly what I wrote about?"

"Yes... please," Fenris breathed out. He could barely stand.

"I want you to cum on my face and in my mouth. Let me taste to see if it's just what I've imagined." He pushed off of Fenris' dick which was slick with his spit and Fenris grabbed it and stroked himself while he held Anders' head in place with his other hand. He was breathing harder now; his body twitching with every pull. 

"Fuck, I'm so close."

"Come for me," the mage was pumping harder with his hand on his own cock.

"Fuck, Anders," he choked out and will a last stroke he burst onto Anders' face. Anders wrapped his lips around one more time to get what was left down his throat and from all the adrenaline he finally came on his hand and on the floor by his knees.

Fenris stumbled backwards and closed his eyes from the massive head rush. After a moment he looked upon the face before him and Anders was licking his lips.

"You're incredible."

"My quick tongue certainly helps," he teased while whipping Fenris off his face with a finger and taking it in his mouth, savouring.

Fenris slumped to the ground by Anders and kissed him- softer this time. Anders was not expecting the intimacy but gladly kissed back, melting in the moment. They sat together exhausted for a moment before pulling their clothes back on. Once Fenris was fully equipped, he was turning towards the door but he stopped. He looked back upon Anders and kissed him one more time and pressed a hand on his neck; a bruise was already starting to form in the few places he nibbled and sucked. "Are you planning on showing these off?"

"I'm sure I'll find a cover of some sort. I am a healer after all. Although, maybe I do want people to wonder about it."

"That's quite alright. I'm sure no one would believe it was me," he winked and slowly made for the door.

"I don't quite believe it either," Anders replied and rubbed at his own neck.

Anders was left alone in his office, the place looking like an absolute mess. He would get to that eventually. Fenris was right, no one would every believe the two of them would be in the same room for longer than 5 minutes for anything other than arguing, let alone sucking each other off.

Although Fenris discovering his letters was completely unintentional, Anders was quite happy they had been found.

Maybe he should start leaving letters around more often.

 


End file.
